Itachi Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Itachi prof 1.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=うちはイタチ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Itachi |Inne nazwy= Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 456, |Polski=Zbigniew Konopka |Japoński=Hideo Ishikawa |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=9 Czerwca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=18 |Wiek część 2=20-21 |Wzrost część 1=175,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=178 cm |Waga część 1=57,1 kg |Waga część 2=58 kg |Ranga część 1=ANBU |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Poszukiwany Ninja |Zajęcie=Kapitan ANBU~~Kiedyś |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |Rejestracja Ninja=012110 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=7 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=10 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Drużyna Ro~~Tylko Anime, |Partner=Kisame Hoshigaki |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=139 |Anime=80 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był członkiem klanu Uchiha i ANBU z Konohagakure przed odejściem, stając się poszukiwanym shinobi rangi S i wybitnym członkiem Akatsuki, któremu towarzyszył Kisame Hoshigaki. W rzeczywistości stał się szpiegiem Konohy, dostarczają informacje o organizacji. Był odpowiedzialny za Masakre Klanu Uchiha, ginie zabity przez młodszego brata. Był synem Fugaku i Mikoto Uchiha, oraz starszym bratem Sasuke Uchihy. Jako jeden z niewielu Uchihów przebudził Mangekyō Sharingan. Dzieciństwo i młodość thumb|left|Itachi trzymając Sasuke, chwilę przed momentem ataku Kuramy na Konohę Itachi Uchiha już w najmłodszych latach swojego życia doświadczył co oznacza słowo shinobi. W wieku 4 lat zobaczył jak dramatyczna może być wojna. Przez to, że wychował się w czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, brzydził się wszelkich konfliktów zbrojnych. Itachi bez wątpienia w późniejszym czasie stał się chlubą klanu Uchiha, ponieważ odznaczał się jako jego geniusz. W wieku co najmniej 6 lat, był światkiem ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Wiadomym jest, że Itachi miał złe relacje z rówieśnikami, ze względu na to, że nie był zainteresowany zabawami z nimi. W wieku 7 lat ukończył Akademię Ninja, natomiast rok później udało mu się aktywować Kekkei Genkai klanu Uchiha - Sharingan. W wieku zaledwie 10 lat pomyślnie przeszedł Egzamin na Chūnina. Gdy osiągnął wiek 13 lat stał się kapitanem elitarnej jednostki ANBU. Bardzo kochał swojego młodszego brata - Sasuke. Jego zwyczajowym zwrotem, gdy nie miał czasu aby pomóc Sasuke trenować, było „Wybacz Sasuke, innym razem”. Itachi przyjaźnił się z Shisuim Uchihą, którego traktował jak starszego brata. Razem też podzielali też poglądy, i byli bardzo oddani swojej wiosce. Plany ojca i Masakra Klanu Uchiha Po ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, większość mieszkańców wioski uznała że za tą sprawą musi stać ktoś z klanu Uchiha, gdyż tylko oni za pomocą Sharingana mogli kontrolować lisa. Doszło do separacji klanu z wioską, Uchihowie zostali przeniesieni do autonomicznej dzielnicy na skraju wioski. Rozgoryczeniu Uchihowie zawiązali spisek mający na celu przejęcie władzy nad wioską. Fugaku uważał to za świetną okazję do tego, by Itachi szpiegował działania Konohy co pomogłoby w przygotowanym przez klan buncie mającym na celu przejęcie władzy w wiosce. Itachi zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że może to doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny, postanowił odgrywać rolę podwójnego agenta i w rzeczywistości przekazywał wszystkie informacje starszyźnie Wioski Liścia. left|thumb|Itachi prosi Hiruzena o opiekę nad bratem Hiruzen Sarutobi próbował zażegnać spór i doprowadzić do porozumienia, jednak zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Itachi razem ze swym przyjacielem Shisuim Uchihą postanowili za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do konfliktu, dla tego Shisui miał użyć najpotężniejszego genjutsu klanu Uchiha - Kotoamatsukami, i tym samy zmusić członków klanu do ochrony wioski. Plan jednak nie wypalił gdyż prawe oko Shisuia zostało skradzione przez Danzo, który nie ufał Uchihą. Nie mogąc użyć tak potężnej iluzji za pomocą jednego oka, Shisui spotkał się z Itachim i podarował mu swoje drugie oko aby to nie wpadło w ręce Danzo (był bowiem przekonany że Danzo przyjdzie po drugie oko) powierzył on też Itachiemu dobro i przyszłość klanu, następnie popełnił samobójstwo. Widząc śmierć przyjaciela Itachi obudził Mangekyō Sharingan. Wkrótce członkowie Policja Uchihów zaczęła podejrzewać że to Itachi zamordował Shisuia i zabrał jego oczy, gdyż ten miał go obserwować, dodatkowym argumentem było to że żaden z nich nie stawił się na spotkanie klanu. Doszło do konfrontacji po między funkcjonariuszami policji którzy prowadzili śledztwo, Fugaku i Itachim, który próbował zasłonić się pracą w ANBU. Ostatecznie kłunie zakończył mały Sasuke który poprosił brata aby ten przestał, skrępowany Itachi przeprasza za swoje zachowanie, na co jego ojciec odpowiada że Itachi musi być zmęczony pracą w ANBU i prosi policjantów o zostawienie go w spokoju. Itachi dostał od Danzō Shimury i starszyzny misję zlikwidowania wszystkich członków swego klanu, na którą przystał mając na uwadze pokój, jaki zapewni, dopuszczając się mordu na własnej rodzinie. Wymusił on jednak, aby jego młodszy brat Sasuke został pozostawiony przy życiu - na co przystał Hiruzen. Zagroził też Danzō, że jeśli tknie jego brata to powróci on do wioski by się zemścić. Zanim wypełnił swą misję odkrył istnienie Madary planującego na nowo zagrozić wiosce. Itachi wymusił na nim zaprzestanie swego dzieła w zamian za możliwość zemsty na swym klanie, który onegdaj odwrócił się od niego. thumb|Sasuke spotyka Itachiego podczas masakry klanu Uchiha. Obito przystał na tę propozycję i razem z nim dokonał anihilacji członków Uchiha. Itachi oszczędził jedynie Sasuke, który znaczył dla niego więcej niż sama wioska. Uczynił z siebie przestępcę, chcącego wypróbować swe umiejętności zabijając klan. Zrobił to, by któregoś dnia Sasuke zemścił się na nim stając się bohaterem wioski, który przywróci swemu nazwisku dawną chwałę i zmaże hańbę, jaka nań ciąży. Użył na swoim bracie genjutsu zaszczepiając w nim chęć zemsty i mając nadzieję, że stanie się on na tyle silny by mógł go zabić. Opuścił wioskę, jako zdrajca, i przyłączył się do zbrodniczej organizacji - Akatsuki, aby śledzić poczynania Obito i chronić przed nim Konohę. Umiejętności Itachi jest przez wiele postaci określany mianem geniusza, w klanie Uchiha nie miał sobie równych, moc jego oczy była niezwykle potężna tak samo jego techniki, był również określany jako mistrz technik iluzji. Sharingan thumb|left|Sharingan ItachiegoItachi aktywował swojego Sharingana już w wieku 8 lat, przez co zasłużył sobie na tytuł geniusza, jako posiadacz Sharingana był w stanie kopiować ninjutsu, taijutsu oraz genjutsu, przewidywać ruchy przeciwników. Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi jest posiadaczem wyższego poziomu Sharingan - Mangekyō Sharingan. Aby aktywować kalejdoskop należy zobaczyć śmierć najbliższego przyjaciela. Podczas walki Itachi przeważnie stosuje taktykę defensywną i rzadko atakuje. Jego największym atutem jest Genjutsu. Jest w stanie rzucić na swojego przeciwnika iluzje jednym palcem. Dlatego przeważnie ninja, których atutem nie jest Genjutsu lub nie są wstanie przerwać techniki iluzji są z góry skazani na porażkę. Kiedy staje do walki z przeciwnikiem korzystającym z technik iluzji, używa Techniki Sharingana (Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten), aby skierować genjutsu przeciwko jego użytkownikowi. Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia Itachiemu wykonanie najpotężniejszych technik Klanu Uchiha: "Tsukuyomi" więzi przeciwnika w iluzorycznym świecie, gdzie jest poddawany torturom psychicznym przez kilka dni, lecz naprawdę trwa to tyle co mrugnięcie oka; "Amaterasu" tworzy czarny ogień gorący jak słońce, który pali się póki nie zniszczy swego celu; "Susanoo" wskrzesza mistycznego wojownika samuraja, który posiada "Lustro Sakengaki" - tarczę odbijającą każdy atak, co czyni go prawdopodobnie odpornym na każdą technikę oraz "Miecz: Totsuka no Tsurugi" - mogący zamknąć oponenta w genjutsu, z którego nie ma wyjścia. thumb|Pełne Susanoo Itachiego. thumb|left|180px|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Ze standardowych technik ninjutsu, Itachi potrafi tworzyć własne kopie z cienia, które przeprowadzają ataki, podczas gdy on sam unika walki. Można też wydać polecenie Wielkiego Wybuchu Klonów (Bunshin Daibakuha), które są w stanie zabić osoby znajdujące się w zasięgu eksplozji. Jako członek klanu Uchiha jest w stanie wykonać Wielką Kulę Ognia (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) do złapania przeciwników w pułapkę z ognia, oraz Technikę Nieśmiertelnego Ognia Feniksa (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu), przy pomocy której wydmuchuje wiele małych kul ognistych. Za pomocą techniki Wodnej Amunicji (Suiton: Suigadan), potrafi otoczyć cele kręgiem miażdżącej wody. Uchiha preferuje walkę w średnim, długim dystansie, lecz gdy musi jest w stanie walczyć w zwarciu. Itachi doskonale łączy swoje taijutsu ze swoją szybkością i sharinganem oraz klonami. Jego ruchy, techniki są na tyle szybkie, że nawet tak doświadczony jōnin jak Kakashi ledwo za nimi nadąża. Inteligencja Itachi, jako jeden z największych geniuszy klanu Uchiha doskonale analizuje przeciwnika, każdy jego aspekt - styl walki, poruszania się, techniki. Dowodem czego jest, znalezienie słabego punktu tak potężnej techniki jak Chibaku Tensei w nie więcej niż minute. Patrzy na świat z całkowicie innej perspektywy, ma swoje przekonania i motywy, którymi się kieruje, i których się trzyma. Bezsprzecznie można go zaliczyć do najinteligentniejszych postaci w uniwersum Naruto. Szybkość Można zauważyć, że Itachi jest jednym z najszybszych shinobi. Jest to widoczne w szczególności podczas walki z Kakashim, Kurenai i Asumą. Trzech jōninów, w tym jeden tak doświadczony jak Kakashi nie są w stanie nadążyć za Uchihą. Itachi łączy swoją szybkość, z szybkim wykonywaniem pieczęci i klonami. Co powoduje, że jest w stanie walczyć na równi z silnymi, doświadczonymi przeciwnikami w ten jakże prosty, banalny sposób czego plusem jest małe zużycie czakry. Ninjutsu Itachi perfekcyjnie opanował podstawowy żywioł klanu Uchiha - ogień. Jest w stanie wykonać każdą technikę katon. Gdy walczy w pobliżu jakiegoś zbiornika wodnego, wspiera się też technikami uwolnienia wody, wybuchającymi klonami. Itachi jako posiadacz Mangekyo Sharingana jest w stanie zaatakować przy pomocy Amaterasu najsilniejszego ataku fizycznego, który w mgnieniu oka może zakończyć walkę. Taijutsu Itachi jako, że był kapitanem oddziału ANBU musiał odznaczać się maksymalną sprawnością fizyczną. Dlatego kilkoma ciosami jest w stanie połamać komuś żebra, nadgarstki. Chociaż Uchiha nie preferuje walki w zwarciu, doskonale łączy swoje taijutsu z sharinganem, klonami i technikami ninjutsu. Genjutsu thumb|Itachi stosuje [[Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu|Technikę Kruczego Klona.]] Brata Sasuke można uważać, lub też powinno się uważać za najlepszego użytkownika genjutsu w świecie shinobi. Nie dość, że może rzucić genjutsu wysokiej klasy zwykłym wskazaniem palcem, to posiada od groma iluzji wzrokowych, plus techniki Mangekyou Sharingana w tym jedną z najsilniejszych technik iluzji Tsukuyomi. Statystyki Osobowość i Wygląd thumb|Itachi płacze po zabiciu swego całego klanu. Itachi stosunkowo mało pokazuje swoje uczucia. Charakteryzuje się zimnym, ale skutecznym kalkulowaniem sytuacji w walce. Jest cichy, tajemniczy i chłodny. Posiada mroczną osobowość nie okazującą uczuć zewnętrznych. Wszystkie swoje uczucia i emocje tłumi w głębi serca, nie pozwalając aby były widziane na jego twarzy, czy w zachowaniu. Wyjątkami są momenty, kiedy Itachi spogląda zamyślony w niebo. Dla Itachiego najważniejszą wartością jest pokój, oraz jego wioska, był gotowy zrobić dosłownie wszystko, nawet wybić własną rodzinę, dla dobra wioski. Był nawet gotowy do przyjęcia dla siebie brzemienia zdrajcy, tylko po to aby wioska była bezpieczna. Itachi wyznawał zasadę której nauczył go Shisui, że prawdziwy ninja zawsze broni swojej wioski, robi to jednak z cienia i nie szuka pochwały. W głębi serca Itachi jest jednak dobrym człowiekiem, który został postawiony w krytycznej sytuacji. Najpierw jego najlepszy przyjaciel popełnił samobójstwo, pozostawiając mu dobro klanu. Potem został zmuszony do wybicia swego klanu, okłamania brata, na koniec przyjęcia na siebie brzemienia zdrajcy i mordercy i dołączenie do zbrodniczej organizacji. Itachi z całego serca kochał swego młodszego brata, do tego stopnia że jako jedynego nie zabił, i aby zapewnić mu siłę, chciał aby brat go zabił, tym samym odbudowując dobre imię klanu, dla tego zaszczepił w nim nienawiść do siebie, aby pewnego dnia ten go zabił. Po mimo cierpienia jakie przeżył przez wioskę oraz to że był przez nią znienawidzony, był dumny z tego że był shinobim Wioski Liścia. Z cała pewnością można stwierdzić że Itachi jest jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w serii Naruto, a przede wszystkim najbardziej opanowanym. Itachi jest młody mężczyzną, w części pierwszej ma 18 a w drugie 21 lat. Jest średniego wzrostu, ma długie czarne włosy, które z tyłu zawiązuje w kucyk Po mimo opuszczenia wioski wciąż nosi ochraniacz na czoło Konohy. Po dołączeniu do Akatsuki, zawsze ma na sobie charakterystyczny płaszcz brzasku, czarny w czerwone chmurki z wysokim kołnierzem, pod którym nosi niebieską koszule i spodnie, na szyi nosi coś w rodzaju naszyjnika. Itachi ma pewne upodobanie, lewą rękę zawsze ma w rękawie, zaś prawą przykład sobie do piersi. Jako członek Akatsuki ma pomalowane paznokcie i nosi jeden z pierścieni. Zanim opuścił wioskę, nosi standardowy strój ANBU i czarną koszule z emblematami klanu Uchiha. Itachi w Akatsuki oraz przybycie do wioski thumb|Itachi złapany przez Orochimaru. thumb|left|Itachi dołącza do Akatsuki. Po tym kiedy Itachi dołączył do organizacji, jeden z innych członków Akatsuki - Orochimaru, legendarny sannin i zbiegły ninaj z Konohy próbował przejąć jego ciało by zyskać Sharingana, jednak po rzuconym genjutsu musiał opuścić organizację nie będąc w stanie zagrozić geniuszowi Uchiha. Itachi został sparowany z Kisame Hoshigakim i jednym z ich pierwszym zadań (razem z Sasorim) było zwerbowanie Deidary z Iwagakure, niebezpiecznego ninja terrorystę, który pomimo oporów będąc pokonanym przez młodego Uchihę musiał ustąpić. Przysiągł on jednak zemstę posiadaczom Sharingana, nienawidząc ich za niedocenienie jego sztuki. Po inwazji na Konohę przez Sunę i Oto oraz śmierci Trzeciego Hokage razem z Kisame wkroczył do wioski by schwytać Naruto Uzumakiego, będącego Jinchūriki Kyūbiego (tak naprawdę przyszedł do wioski aby przypomnieć o sobie i o tym, że Sasuke jest nadal nie do tknięcia, gdyż trzeci chronił go). Zatrzymali się oni na herbatę w barze, ale ich dziwny wygląd wzbudził zainteresowanie Kakashiego, który polecił Asumie i Kurenai by ich śledzili. Zatrzymali ich w drodze ku wyjściu z Konohy i po krótkiej konwersacji doszło między nimi do walki. W czasie bitwy walczy z Kurenai, która używa na nim i na Kisame swojego genjutsu, Magen: Jubaku Satsu. Gdy ta próbuje wykończyć jego samego uwalnia się z genjutsu i atakuje Kurenai. Udaje jej się uchronić przed jego atakiem, jednak zmusza ją to do zakończenia techniki. Gdy sytuacja staje się ciężka dla jōninów z Konohy z pomocą przychodzi im Hatake. Dla Itachiego nie jest on jednak równym przeciwnikiem i po rzuconym Tsukuyomi, Kakashi traci całą swą siłę. Do akcji wkracza Gai, który oznajmia, że zawiadomił już ANBU co staje się powodem odwrotu członków „Brzasku”. Opuszczają oni Konohę i wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Naruto. Gdy dowiadują się o tym, że Uzumaki podróżuje razem z jednym z legendarnych sanninów - Jiraiyą, Uchiha odradza atak będąc niepewnym co do zwycięstwa z przeciwnikiem pokroju żabiego pustelnika. Rzuca on genjutsu na kobietę, która zajmuje uwagę ero-sennina i razem z ninja z Kiri udają się do pokoju gdzie znajduje się Naruto. Kisame zamierza obciąć Naruto parę kończyn jednak przeszkadza mu w tym pojawienie się Sasuke. Najmłodszy członek klanu naciera na swego brata z zamiarem zgładzenia go, jednak jego Chidori zostaje zneutralizowane, a Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek. thumb|left|180px|Itachi spotyka swojego młodszego brata po raz kolejny. Uzumaki postanawia walczyć z napastnikami, jednak w skumulowaniu czakry przeszkadza mu Samehada — miecz „potwora z Kirigakure”. Gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna na scenę wkracza Jiraiya, lecz zatrzymuje go Sasuke, który zamierza dopełnić swej zemsty. Itachi więzi go w genjutsu i wyjawia, iż powodem dla którego jest on zbyt słaby by móc mu zagrozić jest brak nienawiści w jego sercu. thumb|right|180px|Itachi i Kisame przybywają do Konohy po Naruto. Ero-sennin nie pozostaje bierny tym wydarzeniom i zamienia miejsce w którym się znajdują w żołądek skalnej ropuchy. Itachi z Kisame muszą uciekać i przed zgnieceniem ratuje ich Amaterasu użyte przez Uchihę. Później dowiadujemy się, ze powodem dla którego Itachi wrócił do wioski nie było schwytanie Naruto a upewnienie się że z Sasuke jest wszystko w porządku oraz przypomnienie starszyźnie o swoim istnieniu. Porwanie Gaary thumb|180px|Starcie klona Itachiego z Kakashim. Itachi miał za zadanie opóźnić przybycie Drużyny Kakashiego. Jednak nie osobiście. Do walki wystawiony został jego klon stworzony przez Paina. Posiadał on 30% czakry oryginału. Na samym początku klon Itachiego złapał Naruto w genjutsu. Z pomocą przyszła mu Sakura, która skutecznie je rozproszyła. Następnie do walki stanął Kakashi, zajmując przeciwnika. Całą tą sytuację wykorzystuje Naruto, który atakuje klona Itachiego swoim Ōdama Rasengan i dzięki temu pokonuje go. Itachi kontra Sasuke thumb|left|180px|Genjutsu Itachiego użyte na Naruto. thumb|180px|Itachi zmienia swój płomień na niegasnące Amaterasu. Gdy na zebraniu „Brzasku” Pain ogłasza, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Deidara razem z Tobim wyruszają, by stoczyć z nim walkę. Zetsu informuje pozostałych o wyniku ich walki, w której to rzekomo obaj zginęli. Kisame pyta się Itachiego czy nie jest smutny, że po śmierci jego brata został on jedynym przedstawicielem swego klanu. Odpowiada mu, iż Sasuke nie umarł a po za tym został jeszcze jeden członek klanu. Reszta tej konwersacji nie jest nam pokazana. Posiadacz Mangekyō pojawia się po raz kolejny, gdy jego klon spotyka Naruto. Odbywa z nim rozmowę na temat Sasuke i ofiarowuje tajemniczy prezent w postaci kruka który wlatuje Uzumakiemu do ust. Jest to kruk z okiem Uchihy Shisuiego. Shisui przed śmiercią podarował Itachiemu swoje drugie oko (pierwsze zabrał mu Danzō Shimura), które Itachi wszczepił potem jednemu ze swoich kruków. Kolejny z klonów Itachiego spotyka swego młodszego brata i nakierowuje go do jednej z kryjówek rodu Uchiha, gdzie ma dojść do pojedynku między nimi. Kisame zostaje na straży, by reszta Hebi nie przeszkodziła w ich walce. Bracia wreszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz i po spektakularnej wymianie iluzji dochodzi do konwersacji na temat Madary. Gdy Sasuke udaje się uniknąć Tsukuyomi walka na genjutsu zostaje zakończona i rozpoczyna się pojedynek na ninjutsu. Amaterasu Itachiego nie czyni poważniejszych szkód młodszemu z Uchiha dzięki zastosowaniu wężowej skóry jaką Sasuke pozyskał wchłaniając Orochimaru. Widząc osłabienie Itachiego, Sasuke postanawia użyć swej atutowej karty - Kirin, która jednak nie okazuje się wystarczająca. Itachi osłania się za pomocą Susanoo, a pozbawiony chakry Sasuke jest zmuszony uwolnić zapieczętowanego Orochimaru. Wężowy sannin jednak nie jest w stanie zrobić wiele, gdyż zostaje niemal natychmiast wchłonięty przez miecz Susanoo - Totsuke. Dzięki temu Sasuke traci Przeklętą Pieczęć co było zamiarem Itachiego, który chciał ochronić młodszego brata przed jej zgubnym skutkiem. Gdy dla Sasuke pozbawionego chakry wszystko wydaje się stracone, wydaje się że Itachi zdobędzie oczy swego brata uzyskując Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingan. Zamiast takiego scenariusza starszy brat niespodziewanie puka w czoło Sasuke mówiąc "Przepraszam Sasuke... to jest ostatni raz..." co jest odniesieniem do przeszłości, gdy podobna sytuacja miała miejsce wtedy gdy Itachi zbywał Sasuke nie mając dla niego czasu. thumb|left|180px|Susanoo Itachiego kontra wąż o ośmiu głowach Orochimaru. Chwilę potem wycieńczony przez postępującą chorobę, którą starał się jak najdłużej powstrzymywać za pomocą leków i siły swej woli, Itachi umiera padając na ziemię. Później okazuje się, że zdołał on zapieczętować w lewym oku Sasuke Amaterasu, które aktywowało się, gdy Madara próbował zbliżyć się do niego. Protoplasta rodu wyjawia młodemu Uchiha cel Itachiego, który przyświecał mu przez większość życia a mianowicie ochrona Sasuke. thumb|180px|Ostatni uśmiech Itachiego. Specjalnie zainicjował on walkę z młodszym bratem, by zginąć z jego ręki. Wyjaśnia też tragiczne położenie Itachiego w jakim się znalazł i to że w imię pokoju Konohy był gotów zgładzić swą rodzinę. Sasuke dowiaduję się o bohaterstwie brata i poprzysięga zemstę starszyźnie Konohy za wyrządzone krzywdy. Staje się tak jak obawiał się Itachi, pod wpływem knowań Madary Sasuke zostaje poszukiwanym przestępcą wykorzystywanym przez lidera Akatsuki. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|180px|Itachi i Nagato spotykają Naruto i Bee. Kiedy Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi rozpoczyna się, Itachi jest zmobilizowany wraz z Kakuzu, który nosi nieruchomego Nagato na swoich plecach. Później wspierając ostatniego gdy idą, teraz odizolowana para kontynuuję podróż nocą, rozmawiając na temat Akatsuki. Itachi wtedy zaznacza, że ich dwa dōjutsu razem mogłyby osiągnąć wszystko, co wydaje się prawdopodobne, dlaczego ich przywołujący czeka na odpowiedni moment do użycia ich umiejętności. Po zatrzymaniu się w świątyni i dyskusji na temat wpływów Kabuto na plan Tobigo, idą w kierunku wschodzącego słońca, wtedy napotykają Naruto i Killer B. thumb|Itachi ściera się z Killer B. Zaskoczony przez rozwój Naruto i kontrolę Dziewięcioogoniastego, Itachi próbuje o coś zapytać, ale zamiast tego atakuje parę mimowolnie z Uwolnieniem Ognia: Techniką Wielkiej Kuli Ognia. Zauważając śmierć Kisame, wynikającą z posiadania przez B Samehady, ściera się z Naruto bezpośrednio. Wymieniając się zarówno dialogami i ciosami, Itachi jest zszokowany i zawiedziony decyzją brata o zniszczenia Konohy, wtedy dowiaduje się, że Tobi był świadomy prawdy o masakrze klanu Uchiha. Prosząc Naruto, aby utrzymać w tajemnicy szczegóły, w celu utrzymania honoru swojego klanu, powierza mu także Sasuke. Gdy Itachi konfrontuje się B, łapie go w genjutsu, po użyciu techniki Uwolnienie Ognia: Szkarłatne Kwiatowe Paznokcie Feniksiego Mędrca. Jednak odpierając kilka ataków, cofa się na grzbiet przywołania Nagato i aktywuje swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, zastanawiając się, co się stanie, gdy to zrobi. Ku szoku Naruto, kruk Itachiego umieszczony w nim pojawia się. thumb|left|Itachi atakuje przywołanie Nagato z Amaterasu. Gdy oczy kruka i Itachiego spotykają się, pozornie przygotowywał atak na Naruto z Amaterasu, jednakże zamiast tego uderza inne inne przywołanie Nagato. Rozumiejąc, że plan się powiódł, Itachi odwraca się od Nagato i podpala go czarnymi płomieniami, zanim skacze w kierunku Naruto. Wtedy wyjaśnia, że przeszczepił oko, które otrzymał od Shisuiego w kruka, by użył Kotoamatsukami z umieszczonym poleceniem "ochraniaj Konohę", dzięki czemu był w stanie wyrwać się z kontroli Kabuto. Informując ich, że kruk miał reagować na jego Mangekyō Sharingan i został początkowo stworzony z myślą o Sasuke, w okoliczności, gdy zaatakowałby Konohę po wszczepieniu oczu, w celu zdobycia Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, Itachi wyraża wiarę, że tylko Naruto mógłby zatrzymać jego brata. Zapytany przez B, dlaczego nie użył go na Sasuke na początku, odkrywa, że nie był w stanie, gdyż wyłącza się przez dłuższy okres czasu, jak chakra Hashiramy Senju, Mangekyō Shisuiego zajmowało dekadę regeneracja.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 12 Mówi im, że miał również inne cele przed śmiercią. Będąc wdzięcznym, że Sasuke ma takiego przyjaciela jak Naruto, trójka zostają wtedy zaatakowani przez Shinrę Tensei o wielkiej skali użytej przez Nagato, który był teraz pod pełną kontrolą Kabuto. thumb|Itachi ratuje Naruto i B przed Nagato. Z dwoma jinchūriki w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie pod rękami Nagato, Itachi interweniuje i uwalnia dwójkę używając niekompletnego Susanoo. Zostaje odkryte, że wcześniej oślepił Króla Piekieł i przywołanego kameleona zaporą kunai, by pozostać niewykrytym pomimo łączonej wizji Rinnegana. Uwalniając ich z uścisku Susanoo, trójka zostaje wciągana do góry przez Chibaku Tensei Nagato. Po dokładnej analizie, Itachi przypuszcza, że atakując sferę w centrum techniki można skutecznie rozproszyć ją, więc proponuje by użyli siły przyciągania, by ukierunkować ich najsilniejsze techniki dalekiego zasięgu. Używając Yasaki Magatamy w połączeniu z pozostałymi atakami, potwierdzają te wnioski i zanim pył opada, Nagato zostaje przebity przez Miecz Totsuka Itachiego. Ujawniając, że miecz zapieczętuje go, stwierdza że jeśli Nagato ma jakieś ostatnie słowa, powinien powiedzieć je teraz. thumb|left|Itachi spala kruka. Po tym jak Nagato zostaje zapieczętowany, Itachi stwierdza, że mógłby zmierzyć się z techniką Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata jak również już sformułował plan, rozwiewając obawy Killera B, że każda technika ma jakieś słabości. Jednakże, gdy Naruto decyduje się zatrzymać wojnę samemu, Itachi mówi mu, że pomimo stania się silniejszym, zapominają o wszystkich, o których akceptację zabiegał, a jego egoizm zaczyna przypominać egoizm Tobiego. Przypominają mu, ze jego ojciec stał się Hokage dzięki Kushinie i tych, którzy go otaczali, stwierdza, że jeśli Naruto ma to samo marzenie, nie powinien zapominać o przyjaciołach. Itachi wtedy spala kruka, stwierdzają, że oko było bezużyteczne, gdyż nie może być włączone przez następną dekadę i że Naruto, mając przekazane uczucia Shisuiego, może zatrzymać Sasuke bez tego. Odmawiając spotkania z bratem, rozumie, że próbował wszystko zrobić samemu i zawiódł, postanawia zostawić Sasuke jego przyjacielowi. Prosząc by B opiekował się Naruto, Itachi odchodzi. thumb|left|Itachi i Sasuke w jaskini Spotykając się z Sasuke w drodze do zatrzymania techniki Kabuto, Itachi mimo wszystko rusza dalej, odmawiając potwierdzenia swojej tożsamości ścigającemu go teraz bratu. To powoduje, że Sasuke materializuje rękę Susanoo w celu złapania go, ale Itachi z łatwością używa własnego Susanoo by odbić go, przed zszokowaniem, że Sasuke teraz posiada tą samą technikę co on. Zalany 20 pytaniami, Itachi informuje, że prawdziwym powodem stojącym za przetrwaniem Sasuke podczas masakry, jest dziecięca niewinność Sasuke i jego własna chęć zostania ukaranym przez jednego z Uchiha. Wyrażając swój żal na temat ścieżki jaką Sasuke wybrał i obwiniania siebie za to, stwierdza że nie będzie dłużej rozmawiał, gdyż jest już martwy, co prowadzi Sasuke do wyrzucenia Itachiemu, że ciągle od niego ucieka nawet po śmierci. Itachi przerywa swoją ciszę, by obalić to, stwierdzając że nie ucieka, ale musi wykonać ważne zadanie, którym jest Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata. thumb|left|Itachi i Sasuke łączą siły by pokonać Kabuto. Słuchając jak Kabuto próbuje przekonać Sasuke do pomocy mu, Itachi odbija shurikeny które Sasuke rzucił na Kabuto, mówiąc swojemu młodszemu bramu, że Kabuto musi pozostać przy życiu, gdyż inaczej Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata nigdy nie zostanie zatrzymane. Zamiast tego mógłby użyć Tsukuyomi w celu odkrycia sposobu na zatrzymanie techniki, a wtedy zmusić go do uczynienia tego. Wtedy mówi Kabuto — który wychwala niewrażliwość tej techniki — że każda technika ma słabości i w tym wypadku jest nią on. Gdy Sasuke łączy siły z nim, obiecuje bratu że tym razem dotrzyma obietnicy i porozmawia z nim, gdy Kabuto zostanie zatrzymany. thumb|right|Itachi i Sasuke kontra Kabuto. Gdy Kabuto zakłada kaptur na swoją twarz, oświadczając że jest zamknięta w sobie osobą, Itachi mówi swojemu bratu by uważał na węże, gdyż wydają się jasno ich wyczuwać. Po dowiedzeniu się kilku informacji na temat zdolności węży, Itachi dokucza swojemu młodszemu bratu nazywając go "Doktorem Wąż". Gdy Kabuto rozkazuje wężom zaatakować ich, dwóch braci aktywuje swoje Susanoo i blokuje atak. Mówi bratu by nie był taki nerwowy, po tym jak przecina głowy węży. Gdy Kabuto udaje się uniknąć ich, Itachi mówi bratu ponownie by był ostrożny, ponieważ nie może powiedzieć gdzie jest prawdziwy Kabuto z powodu zrzucenia swojej skóry. Zszokowany po usłyszeniu rewelacji od Kabuto, że znalazł Jaskinię Ryūchi, Itachi potwierdza że kilka z jego podejrzeń okazały się prawdą mimo wszystko. Przygotowuje wtedy siebie, gdy Kabuto atakuje ich za pomocą Sztuki Mędrca: Technika Białego Szału. Sasuke odpowiada że zmierzeniem się z wężem przed nimi spowoduje większy wysiłek. thumb|left|Itachi atakuje Kabuto Kabuto śmieje się z niego i oskarża Itachiego o kłamstwo. Próbuje przekonać Sasuke by stanął po jego stronie, i zmiażdżyli Konohę razem, ale Sasuke ponownie odmawia, mówiąc że zmiażdży Konohę sam. Kabuto mówi że spędził czas razem z Itachim i szydzi z niego. Jednakże Itachi każe nie słuchać Kabuto, gdyż jest lepszym kłamcą niż on. Wyjaśnia że wioska ma swoją ciemną stronę i jej konsystencję, ale ciągle jest Itachim Uchiha Konohy. Przyznaje, że jest odpowiedzialny za to kim jest teraz Sasuke i ze względu na swoją sytuację nie powinien krytykować go i chce powiedzieć mu coś po tym jak pokonają Kabuto. Oznajmia, że Kabuto ciągle nie zna prawdziwej mocy Uchiha i aktywuje Izanami. Mówi Sasuke by stał tuż za nim przed starciem z Kabuto. thumb|right|180px|Itachi i Sasuke zatrzymują atak Kabuto Przewidując następny atak Kabuto, Itachi używa swojego Susanoo, by ochronić Sasuke, ale zostaje samemu unieruchomiony. Gdy Kabuto rusza, by nadpisać talizman na głowie Itachiego, Sasuke ochrania siebie i brata pierścieniem Amaterasu, który również zatrzymuje technikę Kabuto z powodu intensywnego ciepła płomieni. Przepraszając swojego brata, Itachi zwraca uwagę na Kabuto i mówi, że choć znacznie się od niego różni, mógłby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ponieważ on również nie mógł zrozumieć kim był i wartości towarzyszy. Idąc dalej, mówi, że towarzysze są po to, by robić to czego ty nie możesz i ci, którzy nie są w stanie zaakceptować własnego siebie są skazani na porażkę. thumb|left|180px|Itachi zostaje przecięty przez Kabuto. Odrzucając pochwałę Kabuto, Itachi twierdzi, że zawiódł i sama nazwa "Uchiha" jest niczym więcej jak sposobem określenia swoich korzeni. Upraszając Sasuke, by nie zabijał Kabuto i zamiast tego czekał dopóki jego przygotowania zostaną zakończone, rodzeństwo atakuje po raz kolejny, gdy kopia Sakona — która wychodzi z podstawy wężowego ogona Kabuto — zmienia się w Jirōbō i narusza ochronny pierścień płomieni. Bez zatrzymania, bracia jednocześnie korzystają z Amaterasu do spalenia nadchodzącej, nie pozwalającej się przeciąć sieci stworzonej przez kopię Kidōmaru. Uwięzieni między większą ilością pajęczyn i wieloma inwazyjnymi kośćmi stworzonymi przez kopię Kimimaro, dwójka rozdziela się — z Itachim skupiającym się na zniszczeniu ostatniego — i używają swoich Susanoo do wyeliminowania zagrożenia. Rodzeństwo wycofuje się wgłąb jaskini, ale ten unik był krótkotrwały, gdyż Kabuto produkuje kopię Tayuyi do użycia dźwiękowego genjutsu, co paraliżuje ich obu. Gdy Kabuto produkuje kopię prawdziwej formy Orochimaru, Itachi karci jego przekonanie, że powód do istnienia można znaleźć przez imitację kogoś kogo się respektuje. Mówiąc Sasuke, by popatrzyli sobie w oczy, rzuca Tsukuyomi, gdy Sasuke używa swojego genjutsu Sharingana, efektywnie pozwalając sobie na wejście do umysłów nawzajem i przeciwdziałać technice Kabuto w sam czas, by zatrzymać kopię prawdziwej formy Orochimaru atakującą ich. Po zadeklarowaniu, że mógłby teraz użyć Izanami, Itachi zostaje nagle przecięty przez Kabuto, który rozpoczął atak z zaskoczenia przez wyłonienie się z ust przytłumionej kopii Orochimaru. Gdy Sasuke kupił mu wystarczająco dużo czasu na regenerację, Itachi atakuje Kabuto, który kontruje jego atak przez wbicie miecza Sasuke do klatki piersiowej Itachiego. Rozpadając się w stado kruków, Itachi przecina róg Kabuto ponownie. Ta sekwencja wydarzeń powtarza się sama w sobie kilka razy dopóki nie zostaje odkryte, że Kabuto został schwytany wewnątrz Izanami, które będzie kontynuować pętle tych wydarzeń. Itachi wyjaśnia Sasuke, że chciał użyć tej techniki, by Kabuto mógł zaakceptować samego siebie przed śmiercią, w przeciwieństwie do siebie. Po tym, Itachi mówi Sasuke, że zatrzyma Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, gdyż nie ma więcej powiązań do świata żywych i jest dumny z tego, że był w stanie ochronić swoją wioskę jeszcze raz. Dodał również, że zakończenie tej techniki jest najmniejszą rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić, by złagodzić ciężar brzemienia Naruto. Podnosząc rogówki, które zasłaniały oczy Kabuto, Itachi rzuca genjutsu i nakazuje Kabuto, aby nauczył go pieczęci do zatrzymania techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata. thumb|rigdt|Itachi wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa do brata. Po poznaniu pieczęci, Itachi rozkazuje Kabuto wykonać je podczas, gdy jego brat stwierdza, że ciągle nie mógłby wybaczyć Konohagakure tego co zrobili Itachiemu. Zanim Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata zostało zamknięte, Itachi rusza w kierunku Sasuke ze swoją wyciągniętą ręką, jak zawsze robił w młodszych latach i stwierdza, że ciągle mógłby to zrobić. Zanim jego świadomość zanikła całkowicie, Itachi użył swojego Sharingana i podzielił się swoimi wspomnieniami z Sasuke i prawdą na temat co się wydarzyło, prowadząc do zamachu stanu, który ich klan planował. Pokazując mu to, Itachi mówi Sasuke, że nie chce już dłużej okłamywać Sasuke i rozważał czy rzeczy nie potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby powiedział prawdę Sasuke na temat tego co się stało swego czasu. Pozornie gestykulując, by puknąć w czoło Sasuke jeszcze raz, Itachi mówi swojemu młodszemu bratu, że nie musi mu wybaczać, ale nie zależnie od tego co się z nim stanie od tej chwili, będzie go zawsze kochał, opierając swoje czoło na młodszym bracie, gdy mówił do niego ostatnie słowa i wtedy znikł, a jego dusza odeszła do zaświatów. Ciekawostki * "Itachi" oznacza po japońsku "łasica", która zwiastuje nieszczęście i śmierć. *Według Trzeciego Databooka: **Hobby Itachiego to chodzenie do tradycyjnych japońskich barów. **Chciał walczyć z Sasuke. **Ulubionym jedzeniem Itachiego były gołąbki i onigiri z wodorostami. Nie lubił steków. **Itachi wykonał 340 oficjalnych misji: 53-rangi D, 152 rangi C, 134 rangi B, 0 rangi A i jedną rangi S. **Ulubionym wyrazem Itachiego jest . Cytaty *''"Jeśli się wyróżniasz, jesteś znienawidzony przez innych."'' *''"Przywiązanie jest ograniczeniem samego siebie."'' *''"Przeceniliście swoje możliwości nie wiedząc o moich."'' *''"Każdy człowiek żyje, wierząc w to, co wie, oraz w to, czego doznaje. Sumę tych doświadczeń zwie rzeczywistością. Lecz wiedza i poznanie to pojęcia niejednoznaczne, są niczym więcej jak tylko ułudą, iluzją wykreowanego przez siebie świata."'' *''"Jesteś za słaby braciszku. Za mało w tobie nienawiści."'' **Opis: do Sasuke. *'Jeśli masz siłę, w końcu staniesz się samotny, a w ostateczności arogancki. Nawet jeśli byłeś wszystkim czego ludzie życzyli Ci od początku." *''"Ludzie boją się i nienawidzą tych, których nie rozumieją."'' *''"Jestem twoją największą przeszkodą, którą za wszelką cenę musisz pokonać."'' *''"Decydujecie o mnie, lekceważycie mnie."'' *''"Będziemy zawsze istnieć razem."'' *''"Mój mały, głupi braciszku..."'' *''"Wybacz Sasuke. Innym razem."'' **Opis: do Sasuke, za każdym razem (przeważnie), gdy ten prosił go o pomoc w treningu. *''"Przepraszam, Sasuke. Nie będzie innego razu."'' **Opis: do Sasuke, przed śmiercią. (Naruto Shippūden) *''"Jesteś słaby. Dlaczego jesteś słaby? Ponieważ brak Ci nienawiści."'' *''"Mój mały, głupi braciszku. Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić – nienawidź mnie, nie cierp mnie, a teraz uciekaj, uciekaj i żyj, żyj w hańbie''." *(do Kisame) " Nie wiemy, jakimi ludźmi tak naprawdę jesteśmy, aż do momentu przed naszą śmiercią" *(Do Naruto) " Naprawdę jesteś inny niż wcześniej, silniejszy. Ale zdaje się, że zapominasz co jest ważne. Posłuchaj uważnie. Powodem dla którego ludzie z wioski, którzy cię nienawidzili...zaczęli ci ufać i uznali cię za jednego z nich...Było to, że zawsze ich akceptowałeś i ciężko pracowałeś nad tym, żeby oni zaakceptowali ciebie. 'Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że bez nich nie zaszedłbyś tak daleko.' ''Jeśli teraz skupisz się tylko na sobie, staniesz się arogancki i zapomnisz o innych...kiedyś staniesz się zupełnie jak Madara. Nieważne, jak silny się staniesz, nigdy nie próbuj zrobić wszystkiego sam. Bo z pewnością poniesiesz porażkę. Twoje marzenie jest takie samo jak twojego ojca, prawda? Zatem dobrze zapamiętaj. Twój ojciec Minato mógł być Hokage, bo miał twoją matkę Kushinę i wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Ludzie z wioski nie zaakceptowali go dlatego, że został Hokage. Został Hokage dzięki temu, że go zaakceptowali! Nie zapomnij o swoich przyjaciołach!" *(Do Sasuke) " Niezależnie co teraz postanowisz... Zawsze będę Cię kochał" *(Do Kisame) "Mówisz, że dobrze mnie znasz, a jak znasz siebie?" *(Do Naruto) "Shinobi nie zostaje doceniony przez ludzi za zostanie hokage, on staje się nim, jeśli ludzie wystarczająco wysoko go cenią" Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:ANBU Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Zmarli